Soundless Heartbeat
by stigmafan123
Summary: "No matter how hard he tried, no matter how much he dragged himself through painful memories, the woman with him now couldn't ever become his Rin." Oneshot. He has nobody anymore, nobody but a woman wearing the face of his lover. M


**Felt like writing something depressing. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha**

**~oOo~**

Her body was pressed against his, an echo of the past. It was cruel how perfectly she fit into him. Her legs perfectly rested around his hips, her head fitting into the crook of his neck. She crooned sickeningly sweet words into his pointed ears as she moved against him.

Sesshomaru clenched his eyes shut, ignoring the sick feeling in his stomach as he thrust upwards. She moaned loudly, and the sound made him want to snap.

If he kept his eyes shut….the woman on top of him almost seemed like his lost love. If no words left her lips, he could almost pretend he was in his bed again, making love to his mate.

If he stopped breathing so that he wouldn't smell the harsh perfumes around him, her scent almost became Rin's.

No matter how hard he tried, no matter how much he dragged himself through painful memories, the woman with him now couldn't ever become his Rin.

He was such a coward.

Sesshoumaru gritted his teeth again at her squeal of pleasure. Why was he doing this? Every second he spent with her felt like razors were pulling across his skin. But somehow he always came back. Because the brown eyes she had were the only part of her that truly seemed like Rin. It didn't matter how much alike they looked. Reika was a different girl entirely.

He was powerless against her eyes.

And for the first time in his life, Sesshoumaru understood the pain his younger brother had experienced. Having the empty skin of your true love wrapped around someone else. He had never experienced such pain in his life. It made him weak and pathetic, no better than any useless demon.

His clawed hands grazed over her nipples, brushing the hardened peaks lightly. One of her smaller hands covered his and placed it on her breast. Sesshomaru could feel her cool breath on his hands.

Rin's breath had always been warm.

"Sesshomaru…." She breathed.

Anger flashed through him. His grip on her arm tightened, claws digging in and spilling a small drop of blood. Wanting to finish this, he thrust into her more quickly now.

Once he achieved release, he wouldn't have to come back here for at least another month. Maybe two. If he was strong enough.

"Yes!" She purred. "That's a good boy, Sesshoumaru. Why don't you open your eyes and look at me? Are you too much of a coward?"

Despite the weak taunt, he hated this woman too much to give her the pleasure of getting to him. His eyes snapped open to meet hers. At the moment, they looked nothing like Rin's eyes. The chocolate brown hue was flat and depthless, only mockery reflecting in them.

One final thrust, and he released. Sesshoumaru came deep inside of her, and she tipped her head back, grinning.

When he was done, she crawled off of him and snuggled into his side, running her hands over his chest. "Wasn't that fun?" She giggled. "Ne, Sesshoumaru?"

"You disgust me." He said quietly.

Reika lifted herself up and looked down at him. She wore the body of his lover, and used it as a tool to taunt and beckon him. Leaning down, she captured his mouth in a light kiss, flicking her tongue against his. Sesshoumaru didn't move to respond.

Her lips moved to his ear.

"Here's something for you to keep with you. You are weak. Pathetic. What has the great lord Sesshoumaru fallen to, since his precious little human pet died? Her voice was soft. "Sesshoumaru….I'd bet nothing makes you happier than to know that I hate you with every ounce of my being."

She was using Rin's voice to speak to him, to tell him of her hatred.

"Rin ceases to exist," she smiled, kissing his neck gently. "I am her reincarnation, and so I am she. Remember, _lord Sesshoumaru._ Rin hates you. Rin hates you for stealing away her life like the selfish man you are."

"Rin will hate you forever."

**~oOo~**


End file.
